Kung Fu Marriage
by Chrissy Mullins
Summary: This is a sequel to "Kung Fu Princess" Basically it's takes place a year and a month after the event. Po and Mel are preparing for their marriage but a new villain comes to haunt Mel's future.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

* * *

My life here, at the Jade Palace, is everything that I've always wanted when I was a child. Doing my favorite activity, having amazing adventures, and falling in love all at once; it s more fun than going to Disneyland for the first time. Even to this day, I still can t believe that I ve lived here for a year and almost a month; it feels much shorter than that. It probably feels like that from Po. He makes me feel happier than life itself. We love each other very much and we look after one another (Probably close to marriage, maybe.)

So many thing had happen over the year, like the once that happen ten months ago. I just training one day with Po but then one of my fans slid out of my hand like butter. I was afraid that they would fly off and I would half to retrieve it. (I would hate that very much.) Then I found out that the fan came soaring back to me. I realized that my fans were made to be like boomerangs.

Also, about a month after that, I had learned that Shifu can still be trick for an old man. He had tricked me into teaching kids who were starting to learn Kung Fu. But at least Po was a part of it as well, so Po and I would split the class in half. Also, if I was confused with my work, he would help me out for he has done this before.

I just hope nothing bad happen to the life I live in now.


	2. Chapter 1

It is now the middle of June, near the first day of summer. I m at the Peach Tree's with Po, watching the sunset, after our day of training. I laid my head upon his chest while Po wrapped his arms around me. It was so comfy that I could have fallen asleep easily. Our silence had come to an end as Po s voice, softly tickled my ear, "Mel." "Yes, Po." I responded while raising my head, so our eyes were linked to one another. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time." He asked nervously.

"Are we keeping secrets again?" I joked. "Well, you know everyone keeps a secret now and then, just like the people that I know." He said as he was giving me a strange look, knowing who he was talking about. "Hey!" I nagged realizing who he was talking about, me. Po started to laugh at his own joke; I came lunging at him for that insulting, but truthful joke of his. We were laughing as we were playfully fighting each other.

The fight had ended with Po landing on the ground, flat on his back, as I went on my knees next to him and my head was above his. "I guess I win." I gloated. "I was letting you win." Po stated while I was rolling my eyes. We looked into each others eyes, seeing our love for one another. Po lifted his right arm and his hand hid my loose hair on my left side. I came close to him and we started to our loving kiss; it always seemed like each kiss we gave, grew stronger and stronger with our love.

After we finally let go for each others lips, we stood up and I spoke softly, "I love you more than life itself." "So do I, Mel." Po silently agreed while he gave me a small peck on my forehead, almost like when he first kissed me there when he had first loved me, a year ago. Po started to speak, "Mel, you also make me happy and I want you always by my side, forever." "What do you mean, I live here, anyways?" I wondered for I had no idea what he was talking about. "That's true. But what trying to say is..." Po tried to explain until we heard a voice calling, "Melody!" It seemed to be Shifu's voice calling from a distance. "It must be urgent if Shifu need you." Po stated. "I guess." I agreed while giving a small **_'good-bye'_** kiss. "I'll be right back." I continued. My hand gently tickled his hand, it seemed like he didn't want me to go, but I must if Shifu needs me. I then ran to find Shifu.

A few minutes later, trying to find Shifu, I found him standing on the top of the stairs of the Training Hall, waiting for me. "Shifu, is there something wrong?" I asked him as I was bowing to him. "We have received this tonight and it's for you." Shifu answered while showing me a scroll in his hand. "Do you know who it s from?" I curiously asked while reaching for the scroll. "No." he answered quickly. I opened it quickly but carefully and I read the quick message carefully. It had stated:

_Dragon Princess,  
Be at the docks at noon tomorrow, if you dare to face this challenge._

There was no signature, just like Shifu said and the writing didn t even right any bells. I had no idea if it was from my friends; Sue and Tammy, pulling a trick on me, or an enemy planning to attack. As I was closing the scroll, I stated, "I will take this mission, but I won't be alone. Po will go with me in case of danger." "Are you sure you don t need any of the Furious Five to go with you, too?" Shifu wondered. "Too many will have the villager in fear and panic." I answered clearly to him. "Then I respect you mission, Melody." Shifu bowed to me. I bowed back at him as a respect to him and left to find Po to him of our mission.

I had a strange feeling in my mind. I thought there would be a vision of the invasion by now. I'm starting to think that this mission would not be important like my famous mission against Mei Tong or I may be losing my touch.

After five minutes of looking for him, I finally found him at the Dining Hall. I can also tell that dinner was coming closer with its delicious scent. I know it was Po's specialty: **The Secret Ingredient Soup**. (I normally don't eat noodle soup, but after Po's soup, I m crazy for it.) I had entered by its hypnoses smell; Po had spotted me and asked, "What did Shifu want?" "There was a mysterious scroll sent to me." I responded while sitting down near the end, where Po usually sits. "Who was it from?" Po asked once again. "Can't say, it was anonymous, plus the writing was unusual to me." I answered clearly.

Po came to the table with two bowls of steaming, delicious noodle soup. "Well, what did it say; it must give you some information on the person who wrote it." Po suggested while sitting down. "It said to 'be at the dock at noon tomorrow.' The **_'Dragon Princess'_** I can see from an enemy, but I didn't see any vision about this. It's all very confusing, so you and I are going to check this out tomorrow." I answered what I thought about it. "Well, I think we should check it out. Who knows if this is an enemy or a friend." Po stated. "So is this mission a go?" I asked him. "It makes sense to check it out, so I say yes." Po answered truthfully as he was about to slurp his soup. I nodded in understanding his answered. At that time we just ate our dinner in peace, and then headed out to our rooms for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

When I entered my room, it all seemed more quiet than usual. I had changed into a white silk Chinese like nightgown and had my long light-brown hair flowing down. I had immediately gone to bed so I can get some early training before the mission tomorrow in case of danger needed. I had fallen fast asleep into my joyful sleep.

After hours of my nice dream, a vision had come to me, but this vision was unusual to me. I saw myself as a fourteen year old girl again. I also say that I was running on a grassy park. I recognized that park, it was a park back in San Francisco; it was the park that in across Master Zuo's place. It had brought back so many memories. When I finally made it to the destination that I wanted to go, I was shouting in joy, "I won, yes!" Then a male voice called to me, "No way! I was so in front of you!" It was someone that I knew very well for I was smiling to him. He looked like a fourteen year old boy, which he has dark brown hair; so dark that it can be mistaken for being black and he has red-brown eyes. He was unusual to me at first, but then I hear myself correcting him, "No you weren't, Drew." Now I remembered him, he was an old friend of mine when I was young. I realized that this is showing me a past vision memory, this was the day I last saw him before he moved away, but why now.

After a few moments of calming ourselves down, we sat down on the soft, green grass, watching the white puffy clouds rolling over the blue sky. Then Drew finally wondered, "Mel, do you wonder about your future?" "I don t wonder, I know." I responded, knowing what I want. "Then what is your future?" Drew asked again, looking very anxious to know what my future was wanting to be. "Well, one of them is to marry someone that loves me for what I am outside and in. Someone that doesn t care foe what I do, and can see my feelings." I answered from my heart. "Maybe you will, some nice guy would finally ask you the question that will change your life forever." Drew wondered in his mind. "I guess." I sighed.

"Also there's something extraordinary I want to do. It may seem crazy to you but it takes my breath away by just seeing it." I continued on. I felt nervous at that time for this secret was new to me when I was that young, so anxious to do it. "What is it?" Drew impatiently asked. But then we heard some fighting yells and grunts, I knew right away what it was and responded, "I won t tell you, I ll show you." I lead Drew to a nearby bush. When we got there, we looked through them and Drew had dropped his jaw to see the thing that I want to do, Kung Fu.

We saw that it was Master Zuo; he was a bit younger but still had his old age, practicing his defenses and attacks skills. "That's what you want to do when you are older?" Drew asked in shock. I nodded for an answer of yes. "That's crazy, doing something that everyone thinks it s just stupid." He argued. "It's not stupid. I think it s a very graceful skill. I feel like I was born to do this activity." I argued back at him. "You said that when I first heard you sing, which it is what your best is at." Drew continued. I could say nothing else, I remanded silent for if he was going to argue about, I think we should just drop it.

But then we hear a woman s voice calling, "Drew, it's time to go!" "Alright, Mom." Drew yelled back. "Bye, Mel. I'll miss you." Drew silently said to me. "Bye, Drew." We gave each other a hug, a sign for our last farewell. Then I hear his heart starting to say, "I don t care what you do, I ll still..." I didn t hear that last part for it had just faded away. Then I saw him leave.

But when he left, the entire place had turned into night time black. I also saw that I was in my original age, but I was wearing a white wedding dress. I was confused and scared, felt like I had lost my skill and courage to fight back. Then I saw that there was something on the dress I was wearing; I placed my right hand on my left side and when I had toke it out, I saw my bright red blood, all over the palm of my hand. Now I was more scared than before. Then someone had grabbed me from behind, and in one of its hand, was my blood on the dagger he had. It held me tighter so that I wouldn t escape and plunged the dagger into my lower stomach, reaching towards my death. The last thing that I heard before my eternal sleep was what seemed to be Po s voice, screaming my name.

I had finally woken up from my horrible nightmare. Was it really a nightmare or a future that haunt me till it actually comes true? I got out of bed, seeing that it was a half an hour after midnight. So I changed into a purple-blue Chinese shirt with a pair of black, loose pants and black flat shoes. I headed out to the Peach Tree's to clear my mind of this nightmare that may come true. In my mind and in my heart, I was wishing it was just a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3

I've been at the Peach Tree s for at least half an hour, which it was now one in the morning, I still meditating. I was trying to think about my visions that I've had in my dream, my past with an old friend and the sign of my death. What do they mean? I was so scared of my future. I needed help. Then a female's voice called to me, it was Natalie (my mother), maybe she can help. She asked, "Why are you up this early, my child?" "Mother, I saw a most terrible vision to come to me, a sign of death." I responded with fear in my eyes. "What? That s not suppose to happen to you, not at this age." She worried. "Well, a vision is a vision. It s going to come true, no madder what." I sighed. "Then promise me you won't anyone about this, not even to your love." She ordered. "I won't. I really don't want anyone to worry, especially Po." I obeyed. Then she had vanished in front of my eyes. I had to keep my promise to my spiritual mother, and resume to my thoughts.

About fifteen minutes, I started to hear footsteps approaching, quickly and loud; I knew who it was right away, Po. I still kept my eyes close. Then his voice, silently called, "Mel. Mel?" I didn't open them, they still were shut tight. I started to feel a gentle, calming kiss on my lips and I kissed him back with passion. When my eyes had finally opened, he joked, "Are you suppose to be Sleeping Beauty?" "If you are always my Prince Charming." I giggling in my answered. Po smile and kissed me once again on my lips. He started to get up and he pulled me up on my two feet. "Why are you out at this hour?" Po wondered."I should ask you the same question" I asked him, it was the fastest thinking of an answer that i had to do.

Po started to answer with a question, "Mel, you know that thing that I was trying to tell you about?" "Yes, Po." I silently wondered. Po was struggle to say the right words, "Mel, what...I trying to say...is that, you make me feel happy all the time, you changed my life. I love the way that you smile, the way you laugh, every little thing about you. Inside and out." "What are you trying to say?" I asked in confusion. "Mel..." Po started to speak until a song came to him.

* * *

**Po:** **_Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_**

* * *

I was actually shocked to hear him sing that well, I had never hear his voice before. But I had recognized that song, I had told him that it was one of my favorites, it was from **_"Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella"_**. And I had quoted from the movie, "Well, you must be imagining me, and maybe I'm you too." I started to sing out my beautiful voice as well.

* * *

**Me:** **_Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?_**

* * *

He gave me a small kiss on my lips and Po had gone on one knee, and he reached into his pocket. In his hand, he pulled out a silver ring with a medium heart-shaped emerald on it. I understood what he was talking about; I started to cry in joy. "My dad gave this to me the other day that we were in the valley. He figured that I could use it when I thought it was time and now it is." Po paused for a moment; trying to get the right words out. "Melody Johnson...will you marry me?" he finally asked. I had to think about this one, I didn't know if I should say **_"yes"_** for my death vision. But I saw in his eyes, he loves me very much and I love him too. Maybe this can change my future. So I answered, trying not to sob, "Yes."

Po was very happy to hear my voice say that answer. He gently grabbed my hand and calmly placed the ring on my left ring finger. The both of us were smiling, happy to see this moment come to us. We gave each other a kiss of joy and love; I could feel in my heart and mind that this would change my terrible future. Then the both of us started to silently sing the last verse as we were walking in joy to my room.

* * *

**Both:** **_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_**

* * *

When we finally got into my room, we started to talk about our future wedding. I couldn't help it, I'm just so excited. "We got so much to do, who to invite, wedding theme, the date of our day." I explain in excitement. Po tried to hush me down by saying, "I know it's a lot to do but all I care about is a marrying you." I had thought about it for a moment and I agreed, "Marrying you is the main thing right now." We came to my room and immediately fell asleep. No more dangerous vision came to me that night, just sweet thought of our marriage; I had change the future, for now.

* * *

This song is not mine to let you know. i chosed this song because i like it and it seemed to be right for this chapter. but I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Morning had come to the Valley of Peace and to the Jade Palace, but I was still sleeping.  
I wish I could be asleep forever, but then I would miss the wedding. When it was nine in the morning, I starting to hear Po's gentle voice whispering in my ear, "Wake up, sleepy head." I had woken up from his voice and turned to see his happy, loving face already out of bed and ready for the day. "I thought you were the sleepy head." I wondered. He is usually the one that I always wake him up. He gave me a smirk on his face for my humor was true and gave me a peck on my forehead. Moments later we started to head out to the Dining Hall for breakfast.

When we entered, we saw that the Furious Five and Shifu were there as well. "Good morning, you two." Shifu called to us. "Morning, Shifu." Po and I responded at the same time as we sat down at the same spots that we were for dinner last night. "You two are late this morning." Shifu stated. "We were up later than we expected, thinking of our plans for today." Po explained. "Does one of the plans half to do with a ring?" Mantis exclaimed while spying my glowing ring. I hid my left hand, while blushing pink. "What's going on you two?" Shifu wondered. "I guess our secret is out." I whispered to Po. He gave a look saying the same thing. " Well...Mel and I are..." Po responds to Shifu until I came in to finish his sentence,"We're going to get married." "Congratulation, guys!" Viper started to say. Then the rest of the gang came in saying our success in our engagement.

All of us were talking about the wedding plans until the clock had strike at eleven in the morning. Shifu exclaimed to us, "You two need to get going, or you'll be late." We had almost forgotten about our mission and immediately started on our way to the docks in the Valley of Peace. Every person that we went by didn t seemed to notice of the mission that we are about to face. Everyone did see my ring and started congratulating us. My ring seemed to be a device to draw people in to see it.

It was 11:55, almost noon and we were at the docks, trying to blend in to the citizen. "I really hope that it's nothing bad, there has been no sign of a vision about this last night or this morning." I worried. "Mel, at least we know about, that's all that madders." Po tried to calm me down. "I suppose." I agreed. Finally it was noon, where was the enemy. "Well, well, if it isn't the Dragon Princess with the Dragon Warrior" A female voice called from behind "But mostly known as Melody and Po." Another female voice came after the first. Both of their voices sound very familiar to me, but it can't be. Can it?

I had felt a gentle tap on my right shoulder, which it gave me a fright and made me turn around, I was about to pull my fans out until the second female warned, "Whoa! It s ok, Mel-  
Mel." I knew who it was now. I saw that it was my friends, Sue, who she has added brown highlights to her black hair and it was shorter since I last saw it; and Tammy, who she seemed to not change anything, her hair was still blond and curly. "Oh, my... what are you guys doing here?" I wondered in excitement. "College had finally ended for the both of us, so we decided to come to see you for the summer." Sue answered showing the bags in her hands. I can't believe my own eyes that they had come all the way from San Francisco, just to see me. "And we see that someone is getting married." Tammy spied my ring. "You caught me. We're getting married." I stated in joy.

Both of them were squealing with joy, nearly broke our eardrums. Tammy asked, "When are you going to get marry?" "Where are you going to get married?" Sue asked immediately after Tammy. Both of them were repeatedly asking same topic of questions. It was driving me up the wall for me to not answer those questions at once. I finally stated, "We just got engaged. You guys can help us out with our wedding plans. But for now we need to catch up with each other. It has been a year since we last saw each other." "Seem fair." Tammy and Sue agreed at the same time. "All right, we should head back; Shifu must be worried about our mission." Po finally stated. "I think we should go back, too." I agreed with him. We started back to the Jade Palace, with Po and I leading the small group.

It was finally 1:30, we came to the doors of Jade Palace; Sue and Tammy were stunted with the place that I now live. As we entered we saw that Shifu was ready to bring some more warriors for our mission. "Who?" he wondered. "I was a false alarm. It was my friends." I answered his wondering question. "We're sorry to frighten any of you. But we wanted Mel to be surprised." Sue explained. "Well, any friend of Mel's, is a friend of ours." Shifu greeted Sue and Tammy. We showed then to the guest rooms that were located not far from the Peach Trees.

After a few moments of unpacking with them all of us were talking about the time that had happen from the day I left till now. Both Sue and Tammy are studying to be veterinarians, like they always wanted to be, but both were at a different colleges. I have told them about our adventures that I ve had and my new job as a teacher to kids that are starting Kung Fu. Finally Tammy had announced, "I think we should see your job. When do you half to work?" "Tomorrow, I think? Right, Po." I asked Po. "Yeah, it's our last day." He answered with confidence. "Then be at the Arena at eight in the morining." I told them. "We'll be there." Sue concerned.

After a while, Po and I headed out for it was already 9:00. While we were walking back to my house, I saw that Po looked nervous, like a new kid would when meeting a new person for the first time. "Is there something wrong?" I silently asked him. "I don't know, I just feel so left out when you were with your friends. I felt like an outcast." He answered truthfully. "Hun, they'll know you much better now since they are here. Besides, you were nervous when you met this one girl for the first time, and now you re going to marring he" I told him as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I guess you re right." He concerned. We went to my room and went to bed for we had a class to teach tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

It was 7:45 in the morning and I was almost ready for my jobs for the day. My style looked like I was almost Mulan's twin, with a long light-green Chinese shirt, but with short sleeves and a pair of light-green loose Capri's. I only pulled my bangs back to show a serious side for the students but the rest of my hair was down to show a fun side to me. Then a vision came to me, it showed the future that saw the other night. I tried to shake myself out of it; I didn't want to have that site in my thoughts for today. Then I felt a pair of hands, covering the surface of my face. The hands felt soft and furry, knowing who it was. "Is that Zac Efron?" I joked. "No, but you're close." Po had joked back, while he toke his hands off so my eyes could see the light and see his smiling face. I had smiled back at him for his joke. "Come on, we going to be late." Po stated. The both of us went out the door and headed straight to the Palace Arena to meet my friends there.

It was five till eight, Po and I had had arrived the Arena but to see that Sue and Tammy were already there, they were usually late to places, maybe college changed them. "So, where are the classes?" Tammy asked. "Oh, it s by the Training Hall, not too far from here." Po responded. "Alright." Sue and Tammy stated. All of us started to walk to the Training Hall. It only toke us four minutes to get there. But when we got there we hear and saw the children (who were all bunnies), cried and tried to perform their Kung Fu skills, all were eager to start but sad to finish their last day of class for the summer.

"Alright kids, settle down now." Po and I kindly commanded them. All of them settled themselves down for class to begin. "Now for our last day of our class, we have some special guests here. This is Sue and Tammy; they are good friends of mine who wanted to see how this class is." I announced to them. "Hello, Sue and Tammy." All of the children greeted them. They felt welcomed but embarrassed, like being new kids at a new school. "Today we are not going to split our classes; instead we are going to have our classes together to learn a balance between being gentle while being tough at the same time." Po stated. "What do you mean?" one of the students shyly asked. "He means that the two opposites need to be combined into one to form your skills." I tried to explained. All of them were puzzled by our lesson that we gave them; even Sue and Tammy were confused. They both of us were thinking of examples, but Po finally suggested, "Maybe this can help. Earth, Sky, Day, Night." "Sound and Silence, Dark and Light." I stated knowing where he was going with. Then Po sang.

* * *

**Po:** _**One alone is not enough, You need both together... **_

**Me: _Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun Lesson Number one!

* * *

_**

As I had started to sing, I pulled out my fans and stroke a Kung Fu pose. All of them were excited, the girls had grabbed a pair of fans (not the kind of fans that I use) and the boys and Po grabbed a bamboo stick. As soon as everyone was ready, Po continued.

* * *

**Po:_ Like a rock, huh-huh. You must be hard, huh-huh. Like an oak, mmmuh. You must stand firm, huh-huh. Cut quick like my blade. Think fast, huh-huh Unafraid._**

**Bunnies: _Like a rock, huh-huh. I must be hard, huh-huh. Like an oak, mmmuh. I must stand firm, huh-huh. Cut quick like my blade. Think fast, huh-huh Unafraid.

* * *

_**

"Okay, Mel and Po, I m ready." Both a boy named Chun and a girl named Hua calmed that they were ready. "Uh-huh, but you are still out of balance." Po and I stated to them while both gently tapped them (Po with Chun and me with Hua) that cause them to fall easily. "Your only half way there." Po announced. Then it was my turn.

* * *

**Me: _Like a cloud. You are soft. Like bamboo. You bend in the wind. Creeping slow. You're at peace because you know. It's okay to be afraid._**

**Bunnies: _Like a cloud. I am soft. Like bamboo. I bend in the wind. Creeping slow. I'm at peace because I know. It's okay to be afraid._**

**Po: _One alone is not enough._ (Bunnies: _One alone is not enough._) **

**Po: _You need both together._ (Bunnies: _You need both together._) **

** Me: _Winter, summer, Moon and sun. _(Bunnies: _Winter, summer, Moon and sun._) **

** Me:_ Lesson Number one!_**

**Girl Bunnies: _Like a cloud. _**

**Boy Bunnies:_ Like a rock, huh-huh. _**

**Girl Bunnies: _I am soft. _**

**Boy Bunnies: _I must be hard, huh-huh. _**

**Girl Bunnies: _Like bamboo. _**

**Boy Bunnies:_ Like an oak, mmmuh. _**

**Girl Bunnies: _I bend in the wind._**

**Me (_You can fly!_) **_(I sang that while tossed my fans in the air and they can back to me)_

**Boy Bunnies: _I must stand firm, huh-huh._ **

**Girl Bunnies: _Creeping slow. I'm at peace because I know. _**

** Boy Bunnies: _Cut quick like my blade. Think fast, huh-huh _**

**Girl Bunnies: _It's okay to be afraid. _**

**Boy Bunnies: _Unafraid._**

**  
Po and me: _You have begun! _**

**All: _Lesson number one (x5) Lesson number one!!

* * *

_**

All of us had struck a Kung Fu pose in the end. Sue came to me and whispered in my ear,  
"Is this what your classes are like?" "No, not really." I answered silently back. Then a vision had come to me, it was a different vision. I had shook myself out of it and silently told Po, "We need to go." "Is it important?" Po asked. I nodded for certain _"yes."_ "Everyone, class dismissed." Po announced. The class was cheering in joy but they were unsure of them being let out early. "Sue, Tammy, please take the kids home in the Valley, and if they ask...well, say that they were supposed to be let out early." I silently commanded. "Is there something wrong?" Tammy asked. "You can say that. I told them in a rush."

While Po and I were running, he asked, "What did you see?" "All I know is that a red armored warrior with seven other gorilla warriors are approaching the Jade Palace as we speak." I remembered my vision. "I'll get Shifu and the Furious Five and meet you at the Arena." Po suggested. I agreed with him and the both of us went our separate ways. After a few moments, I made it to the Arena, nothing so far. Then the eight warriors appeared, about fifteen feet away from me. "So, only one warrior against seven gorilla warriors and the Armored Bandit." The Armored Bandit's male evil voice and his eyes spooked my soul, but his voice and his eyes seemed familiar to me. I stayed focused and stated, "I won't be alone and even if I was, I can take all of you down at once." "Well, let's see you take me!" He shouted as he was about to attack, I had pulled my fans out to block his incoming sword. The battle had started.

A few minutes later Po had finally come with Shifu and the Furious Five. They started fighting with the other gorilla warriors. Then after fifteen minutes of fighting the Armored Bandit asked, "You getting tired, Dragon Princess?" "Are you kidding...I'm just getting warmed up." I answered all out of breath. "But you don't look so well, maybe you should lie down." He suggested while his sword slid, cutting my left side, then my right. Caused me so much pain and he had kicked me to the ground, I couldn't move for I was weak. The Armored Bandit gave a signal to his warriors like saying their mission was complete.

Everyone else was confused of what had happened until they all had spotted me, lying on the ground with blood slowly coming out of my sides. They had come to but the first one to near me was Po. "Melody, can you move at all?" Shifu asked. I tried to get you but the pain had grown worse and worse. I felt like passing out but the last thing I remembered hearing was Po's voice silently saying, "You'll be alright. You'll be..."

* * *

Please review. This song is not mine. just a fair warning, i'll probally won't write in a while for i have exams coming up soon. but i hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

I finally had woken up; the day had already turned into night through my eyes. "I really was out for that long?" I thought as I looked around, seeing that I was in my room. I tried to get up, but my pains had returned to me, they not as bad as it was earlier. I was breathing kind of loud to calm my pain. When I started to hear footsteps approaching, I tried to get up on my two feet. "Mel, you need to lie down." Po s voice called to me. "Hun, I'm fine." I told him while trying to hold in the pain. Then I started to lose my balance and fall slowly back down to the ground. Po had caught me just in time. He had placed me gently back on my bed. "You need to lie down for a few days." Po ordered to me. "But what about..." I was about to ask until he explained, "Shifu knows about it and everything is take care of. Here drink this." He handed me a small cup of steaming green tea.

As I took one small sip of the tea Po started to speak, "You gave a fright to all of us, you know." "I'm sorry about that." I apologized. "Well at least I know that you're alright." Po sighed as he kissed my forehead. "I guess, but I got a feeling that it's not the last that we're going to see the Armored Bandit." I guessed. "I think their mission had to do something with you." Po wondered. "I think so, too." I stated as well. My mind was wondering if that was the vision that I had the other night, was it just a sign that I was I was going to get injured, or it's still to come.

Po saw that I was deep into my thoughts and he asked, "What is it?" I had sighed while responding to him, "I only wish that I can tell, but this is something that I must keep it a secret." "Not even to me?" Po wondered. "I swore that promise with my past mother." I told him. He saw that my face was seeing a sign of fear. "Mel, if there's something wrong, you should tell me about it, and I'll try fix it." He stated. I wish I could tell him, it would crush his heart, but he really wanted to help. "Well, you see..." I was about to answer until a knock came from outside of my room. "Po how is...Mel!" Sue and Tammy's voice called by question but then turned into a joy from the doorway. They saw me that I was awake. She came to me, giving me a light hug. "Are you alright?" Both questioned over and over. "Guys, I'm alright." I tried to tell them.

"Mel, there's some things that we want to talk about, the _'you know what'_." Tammy silently spoke. I think I knew what they were talking about and asked Po, "Hun, do you think that you could..." Po interrupted by known, "Ok, I'll be back soon." Then he walked away slowly and quickly out for my room. As soon as he was out of site Sue stated, "Mel, do you have any ideas of the wedding?" "I know Po and I want a simple wedding here at the Jade Palace." I told them. "But are you sure you don't want a big wedding, like you had always wanted in the past." Tammy wondered. "Keyword, Tammy: _the past_. Now I want it to be a simple wedding. The only thing I care about now is marrying Po." I stated. I think that Tammy was going to fight back but the Sue came in to settle things out, "Well, it's a simple wedding you want, it's how it s going to roll, right Tammy." "Right." Tammy sighed for she had lost the battle, she was hoping for a big wedding.

"Well it's getting late, you two should be going to bed." I suggested as if I was their mother. "Yeah, we should be heading to bed now." Sue agreed. The both of them had quickly vanished from my room. After a few moments later, Po returned. "What were you guys talking about?" Po wondered. "Oh, I only told them I wanted a simple wedding."I answered him knowing what I had wanted. "Huh, I had thought you wanted a big wedding." Po thought. "Well, actually I had always wanted a big wedding in the past, but now all I care about is being with you." I told him from my heart. He was smiling knowing what he wanted and whispered in my ear, "I want to be with you for as long as we are living." That made me feel loved inside and I gave him a small peck on his lips. I love being with him and he loved being with me. I just hope that vision didn't come to me. Po saw my face once again, seeing a fear in my eyes. "Mel is something wrong?" He asked. "No, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." I lied in a cheerful tone, a way to disguise my lie. He seemed to buy it.

After a while we had fallen asleep into a peaceful dream. I started to dream for a moment but then I started to see a vision. It was the same death vision but it had started with me finding blood on the same white wedding dress, but on both sides instead of my left side. I heard a voice echoing, "You think you can get away from me, love." I recognized that voice. I turned around and saw the Armored Bandit. "I have survived your first terror, and I never fall for that again."I stated. He came closer to me and continued, "Since you have survived the death that you were supposed to face, then I ll come back to end it." "What are you talking about?" I questioned. All he said was, "The first day of summer will come soon to all and after the third day has been pasted, that will be the day your world will end." "What?" I wondered to myself. But he had disappeared before he could answer back.

I had woken up for a moment because I didn't want to deal the last part of seeing my death. Po had woken up as soon as I woken up as well. "Mel, what's wrong?" He worried. "I just had a vision, the Armored Bandit will return." I told him only half of my dream. "When?" he asked me. "When summer begins." I responded. "But that's only four days away, and the festival will be there." Po stated. "At least we know when he will attack." I stated as well. We knew the plan to find him before he would hurt anyone, but his target was me.


	8. Chapter 7

Those four days seemed to go by so quickly that it was already the first day of summer. Po and I had already told the others of my vision that the Armored Bandit will return. Since there was a festival happening on the same day, it was the summer festival; all of us had to look our best which it was our disguises as well, but I was the one that really needed to be in a disguise. I decided that I would wear the dress that I wore at my graduation. When I was finally dressed in that same jade Chinese like dress with gold threads on it, I saw my entire past, how it had all started. I was interrupted by a knock at the door and Po s voice asking, "Mel, are you ready?" "Just about." I responded back as I was placing my hair in a long braid but with my long part of the bangs still showing.

I finally came out of the room, I found Po waiting for me at the doorway. He was in traditional Chinese clothing in an orange-red silk and he was also wearing a hat like the one that Crane had always worn. "Mel you look...well...uh." He seemed to be speechless, but I answered, knowing what he was trying to say, "Beautiful." "I guess you can say that." He agreed. I was smiling, he always makes me smile. He then kissed me upon my lips; it felt like the first time that we had kissed. Then we had finally stopped, but we never wanted to let go in the first place. "Come on. We need to get going." He suggested and I agreed with him. We started to walk to the entrance of the Hall of Warriors.

All of us were already for the Summer Celebration at the Valley of Peace. We had to wait for Sue and Tammy, which they came a minutes after Po and I arrived. When everyone was finally there, we headed toward the Valley which toke us about thirty minutes. It was a hustle and bustle of the people there of all ages, wearing their best clothing for this very special first day of summer. The entire valley was glowing brightly with colorful paper lanterns, all in different shapes and sizes. Also, the nearly full moon was glowing as well, but seemed to be dimmer with the valley being so bright. I saw Sue and Tammy s face in amazement of this festival, Po and I remembered about our first time seeing this amazing festival. After a while, Shifu gave a command, "Search the area, the Armored Bandit is around here waiting to attack. Po you'll stay with Melody, Sue and Tammy, the rest of you, go on." Shifu and the Furious Five left the scene in different directions, and Po, my friends and I stayed.

All of us started to head to the noodle shop for a little while to see Po s dad. The place was actually crowed that it usually was. "Well here is my boy and with his fiance." a male voice called to us. All of us saw a duck, who had just serving two steaming bowls of noodle soup to two of his customers, which it was actually Po's dad. I remembered that I was shocked to see that he was Po's dad for the first time, but I got used to it very quickly. "Yes, dad. We are engaged." Po agreed. He then came to us and gave both Po and I a hug in congratulations. "I see that you two have company with you." Mr. Ping spotted my friends. "Yes, this is Sue and Tammy, my friends from San Francisco." I announced my friends. "Well, a friend of Po and Mel's is a friend of mine." Mr. Ping stated.

After a while of talking for a few moments, Mr. Ping had to go back to work. All of us left the place, Tammy silent asked me, "Why is Po's dad a duck?" "I really don t know." I answered in wonder. Then an announcer came to the stage (which it was on the north side of the valley) had called to the crowds of people, "Welcome everyone to our 'Beginning of the Summer Festival'. Now to start our celebration, we have a few citizens sing as our voices will start our summer spirits." There were only a third of the people that actually didn't want to sing. "Now let's see who the first pair of people are." The announcer wondered.

He looked around the huge crowds of people, all smooched close together. Then he had announced, "Well, let s have those two by the noodle shop." He was talking about Po and me, should we suppose to be hiding, but we had no choice. We got on the stage and music started to play; it was **_"I Thought I Lost You"_**. I started to sing.

* * *

_**Me: Nobody listens to me **_

_**Don't hear a single thing I've said **_

_** Say anything to soothe me **_

_**Anything to get you from my head **_

_**Don't know how I really feel **_

_**The faith it takes to make like I don't care **_

_**Don't know how much it hurts **_

_**To turn around like you were never there **_

_** Like somehow you could be replaced **_

_**And I could walk away from the promises we made **_

_**And swore we'd never break**_

_**Me and Po: I thought I lost you (Me: When you ran away to try to find me) **_

_**I thought I d never see your sweet face again **_

_**I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went **_

_**But I kept the moments that we were in **_

_**'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend **_

_**And now I got you, but I thought I lost you **_

_**Po: I felt so empty out there **_

_**And there were days I had my doubts **_

_**But I knew I'd find you somewhere **_

_**Because I knew I couldn't live without **_

_** You in my life for one more day **_

_**And I swore I'd never break those (Me and Po: promises we made)**_

_**Me and Po: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me **_

_**I thought I d never see your sweet face again **_

_**I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went **_

_**But I kept the moments that we were in **_

_**'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend **_

_**And now I got you, but I thought I lost you**_

_**Po: I told myself I wouldn t sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea**_

_**Me: I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were**_

_**Me and Po: Now here we are, are**_

_**Me: Here we are I thought I lost you**_

_**Po: I thought I lost you, too**_

_**Me: I thought I lost you**_

_**Po: I thought I lost you**_

_**Me: Yeah**_

_**Me and Po: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me **_

_**I thought I d never see your sweet face again **_

_**I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went **_

_**But I kept the moments that we were in **_

_**And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend **_

_**And now I got you, but I thought I lost you**_

_**Me: But I thought I lost you**_

_**Po: I thought I lost you, too Me and Po: So glad I got you, got you**_

_**Me: So glad I got you, yeah, yeah I thought I lost you**_

_**Po: I thought I lost you, too**_

* * *

After the song had finally ended, there was a massive amount of cheers, almost like my graduation. But those cheers turned into screams and there were people running all in different directions. Both Po and I knew what it was, the Armored Bandit was here and we immediately went into action.

* * *

Once again this song isn't mine. I thought it was cute so no flames k


	9. Chapter 8

It was a challenge to get through all of the crowds of panicking people. Finally we saw that the Armored Bandit was alone this time but he was threatening Sue and Tammy with his sword. "You have returned, Dragon Princess." He noticed but he didn't sound surprised. "Well you are going to never going to return after we are done with you." Po stated to him. "Oh really, it just breaks my heart, for someone I know is with another." He was being sarcastic at first but it had turned serious after. "What!?" Po and I questioned in confusion. "Enough with that nonsense, we shall fight." "Sue, Tammy get to safety, now." I ordered them. They ran from the scene right away. The Armored Bandit came charging towards me, but Po blocked me, he didn't want me to get hurt again.

But for some reason he had ended a short fight by stated, "Well, there is no reason to be here anymore." As he walking by he had pasted me and I hear him whispering to me," I'll be seeing you in three days." He disappeared without a trace. Po yelled, "You re not getting away that easily!" Po grabbed the Armored Bandit and he stated, "Like I said, 'I'll be back', and she will never see the light of day again." "What?" Sue, Tammy, and Po wondered at different time. I was the only one that didn't say a word. The Armored Bandit continued, "Oh right, she didn't tell any of you, because she was afraid of broken hearts." "He's lying." Sue exclaimed. "If we deal with you now, it will never happen." Po angrily stated. "There is now way out of it, if I'm gone, she will die sooner." He smirked of his plan.

Po had no choice but to let him go and he vanished, know that the plan will go on. "He must be lying." Tammy repeating as if that was the right answer. "No, it's true." I silently corrected. "Mel...it can't be." Po wondered. "I saw a vision of it, it that proof enough." I angrily stated with tears falling down my face. "Mel, I..." Po sounded like he was heartbroken. "Now look what you've done. He's heartbroken." My mind finally spoke after a long time since I learn to listen to the heart. I could stand his sadness; I started to walk backwards which it then turned into running off. "Mel, come back!" Po cried out, but I ignored him, probably the first time I have ever done that to him. Po then started chasing after me, I knew that I was much faster than him, I ran far away so no one could find me.

Thirty minutes flown by and I was at a remote place in the valley, I was crying for I had ruined not only my life, but Po's as well. What am I going do now? "Very touching, my dear." The Armored Bandit appeared in the silent. "You! You ruined my entire future!" I yelled at him in sobs."I know, put your life is not supposed to be like this anyways." He continued. "My life is fine the way it is. I love my life here, doing the thing I love, and being with the one I love." I corrected him. "Your life is back in San Francisco, singing before the people, and..." he stated until I interrupted in confusion, "Wait...how do you know all of that stuff? I never told you any of that stuff." "There's a lot you don't know." he stated. I thought about it for a moment, the only thought that came in the beginning of the vision, of my past.

I then heard footsteps coming right towards this area, it was Po. I wanted to hide but I had to deal with the Armored Bandit, but he had vanished, but he left with only saying, "I'll be seeing you soon, my love." I had no idea what he was talking about. "Mel." Po cried out from behind. I didn't want to talk with him so I tried to walk away, ignoring his words. "Mel, just say something, anything." "What s the point." I finally spoke as I was continuing walking away. "I had remembered a gir...a young woman, which she had so much strength, that showed the world and to me what she really was." Po remembered.

That had stopped me think of how I was, but then I stated as I turned around, "Po, this is not about find my strength of showing my true self, its life or death." "I'm talking about the strength that you can break this vision that is haunting you. I know it in you somewhere, I know you well." Po tried to explain. I sighed, "There is no way out of this. A vision's a vision. I can't change it. There's no way out of this." I then sat down on the ground with my head down, thinking of crying, but I couldn't. Po could see my sadness, and he came to the ground to comfort me. "Mel, I won't let anything happen to you. I love you too much for anything to happen." He then kissed me with passion, I never wanted to let go. But eventually we stopped and I asked, "But what can we do? How can we change the terrible future?" "We just half to make sure that it won't happen. How long till it happens?" Po wondered. "In three days." I answered for remembering that dream vision. "Hmmm...that should be plenty of time to train and get some people to help." Po thought.

"Who would help us out? We can't have too many people with us for only one person." I asked. "Maybe three extra people could help us out." Po thought again. "Who?" I questioned. "I know Shifu would half to come and...no...maybe." Po responded. "Who?" I asked. " Probably...your friends." Po thought. I was silent with his thought. "I know, it's stupid." Po neglected this thought. "No, it brilliant. He can never figure that they would fight him. All we half to do is train them." I agreed with his plan. "But it's not planned through. How can we train new people in about three days and then face a powerful villain?" Po responded. "Leave that to me." I suggested as we were leaving the place, back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

I hope you like this Chapter. i actually had a hard time writing this. i actually did felt Mel's pain. but please review


	10. Chapter 9

Morning had arrived to the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. When I finally woke up, looking at my red ceiling, thinking of that day coming closer and closer. "Day one." I thought to myself. I finally got up and went to the other room to change for the day. I wore a red Chinese shirt with gold threads with a pair of black Capri's. All that time, I was trying to think of a way to get them into training, I don t even know if they would do it. I finally got out of that room to find Po, still sleeping. Well I got to wake him up now. "Po, Po wake up." I told him as i was shaking him. But all that he said were a bunch of mumbles. I was thinking of a way to get him up, then an idea had come to me, this plan has never failed me yet.

"Well, I guess that all of the dumplings would be gone before you could come down there." I told him with a little grin across my face. "What, what?" Po questioned as he finally woken up. I then started giggling with that joke of mine, "Get's you every time." "Well one of these days, it will happen." Po stated as he was standing up. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't." I wondered as I was leaving the room. "Hey, wait up." Po called out in a rush. He had finally caught up to me and stated in a joke, "You not leaving my site, missy." I gave a small smile, but my mind was still in the thought of the event that was coming sooner in my mind.

After a while we were at the Dining Hall, I really wanted to clear my mind of that event. When we had entered, we saw Sue and Tammy were already there, each of them holding a cup of steaming tea. "Morning, guys." I tried to greet them in a cheerful way, but they knew what was happening. "Morning, Mel. Morning Po." They replied. All of us sat down at the table. It seemed very quiet at first, each of us knowing what was happening in a few days. "Hey guys, I was wondering if you would meet me later by the Training Hall." I told them to break the silence. "Why do you want us there?" Tammy questioned. "Just be there, please, I need to talk to you guys about something." I responded quickly. Po was actually wondering what was going on, too. "Ok, we'll be there in two hours." Sue explained. As soon as Sue and Tammy left the Dining Hall, Po finally asked, "Ok, what was that all about?" "Two syllables: Trai-ning." I answered with a grin across my face.

Two hours flown by very quickly around here, even if there is no technology to distract us. I had arrived by the Training Hall earlier than I had expected. Sue and Tammy came right on the dot. The both of them were still confused with this situation. "So, what did you want us to come here for?" Sue asked. "Training." I explained. They were studded to hear those words come out of my mouth. "What...what are you talking about Mel-Mel?" Tammy asked as if I was joking. "I'm saying that you two need to be trained in ordered to help us out with this situation." I responded. "Look Mel, I don't think we can do it, because...well..." Sue tried to escape it but Tammy interrupted, "We don't know Kung Fu." "I know that's true, but I know a way to help you with that." I explained, "The both of you each have a talent that we can improve so they can be used as a skill you can use."

"And what are our talents?" Tammy asked in a tone like she didn't want to do it. "I know you are kind of a street fight, Tammy, your moves could be a short style of Kung Fu." I told her. I've always known that Tammy was more than a pretty face; even I first met her when I was in my early teens. "But what about me, I'm not a fighter like Tammy." Sue exclaimed. That was true; she was more like a person that doesn't fight, but only for defence. "Remember that time you started taking gymnastics back in seventh grade and went on till senor year." I suggested. "Yes, but what does that half to do with Kung Fu?" Sue questioned. "Just have that but with a few kicks, punches, and blocks added to it." I explained. I saw in their faces that they were not interested in this Kung Fu stuff as I am. "Look guys, I'm not asking much, but I'm counting on you guy to help me and Po with this mission. You can be our secret weapon." I told them. They were thinking about it, I knew that they didn't want their friend to die. So they stated, "Alright, for our friend."

We had started our training immediately. Tammy was actually getting the feeling of the Kung Fu skills very fast. I had taught her how to have powerful kicks and punches. Sue toke a little long to understand its feeling. I had taught her to add some kicks and some punches to her flips. I was hard work but they seemed to understand what Kung Fu is about, and why I love it. To make this long story short, we had spent two day of training. They grew more skilled each day like they were born to do this in the first place.

But my fear of my future grew stronger and stronger each day it came closer to that day. I tried to hide that fear from everyone else, but they could see through my eyes that my fear was taking over my life. I just hope that this plan will work.


	11. Chapter 10

As the third day finally rose, the sun seemed to be redder than usual, as it sign for danger,  
like it was about a year ago. I've been silent all morning actually hoping for it to never come true. I went by the window most of the day, seeing the day slowly passing by, I was thinking of the plan thru, if my friends as the secret weapon would really work. "Mel." Po's voice called from behind fifteen minutes till four in the afternoon. I turned around to see him but no words came out. "Shifu told me to get your friends to show him what you had accomplished with them at the Palace Arena." He continued. I came walking towards the door, no noises came from me, but he can see that it meant, "Alright, let's get going."

As I only got out the door, Po then stopped me and stated, "Mel, I know you feel upset right now, but trust me, this will work." "But what if it doesn t? What if the plan fails? What if...  
I questioned with the many thoughts that was in my head all morning until Po interrupted, " Mel, it will work. I know it will."He then wrapped his arms around me for comforted. It made me forget my fears and brought me the courage that I have been missing for a while, but it only helped a little. "Come on, we re going to be late." Po finally stated as we racing to the Palace Arena.

After a while of getting my friends and rushing to be on time, we finally made it to the Palace Arena where we saw Shifu in full lotus, meditating as usual. We didn t need to interrupt his peace for he had heard us approaching. "Well, I think that we should get started, yes?" he wondered. "Yes, I think that Sue should start first." I stated. I saw that Sue looked nervous; it was almost as bad as her lead role of the school play of _**"Snow White"**_ back in third grade. I finally spoke to her to calm her down, "Sue its ok, like I always say, pretend they are not there." She gave me a look as if she was saying thanks.

Sue and I then came in between where Shifu was and where Po and Tammy were. The both of us had gone to our resting position. Then the battle had begun. I saw her do her acrobatic moves, so graceful and flawless, even her kicks, punches, and block were at the precise timing. After five minutes gone by, she had defeated me, but she didn't hurt me too bad. I saw Shifu's expression on his face, so proud of Sue. I got up on my two feet and Shifu had stated, "Well done, Sue." Now it is time for Tammy to show what she can do. The both of us bow in respect and Shifu had responded back, and Sue and I left towards Po and Tammy. I was so proud of Sue.

Then Tammy and Po went by to the same spot where we had fought earlier for her to show her accomplishment. I told her earlier to not hurt Po too much, like small, light punches. She could punch the bad guy harder, though. Both had gone to a resting position, and their fight began. Her quick movement, I know I've seen her fight before, but never like this. I saw she was not hurting him too badly, just like we promised. After the same minutes passed by, their fight was over. The same expression came to Shifu's face and stated, "Well done, Tammy." As Po and Tammy bowed in respect to Shifu, Sue and I came to where Tammy and Po were. Now I was more proud of both of them than ever before.

Po and I stood behind Sue and Tammy. Shifu congratulated, "Well done, the both of you. I'm so surprise to see two people with no knowledge to the Kung Fu ways and accomplishing them in perfect condition in a madder of days." Sue and Tammy we proud of themselves and bowed to Shifu. Shifu then looked at me and continued, "And Melody, I'm so proud that you taught them in that madder of time." "Thank you Shifu." I thanked him as I then bowed to him. I didn't know who was the most proud, Shifu, Sue, Tammy, Po or me. I can say that everyone was proud in their own way.

They day was full of excitement; all of us had almost forgotten the event that was happening today. Finally the day was slowly disappearing; Po and I wanted to be alone for that time. We were by the Peach Trees as the sunset was a bright orange color. "Mel, in know this day is not what you want to happen, but things are going to be fine. You have accomplished the training with your friendsand I'm so proud of that. This is going to work, I can feel it." Po stated. "I guess there is still hope." I stated as well. Before we could kiss I remembered, "Oh, I need to talk to my friends for a bit." I started to head to my friends place, but I found that Po was following me. "Hun, I'll be right back." I told him. "But..." Po tried to explain but I interrupted, "Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

As I continued to walk on, I could feel Po's worried side, but hey I'm a Kung Fu warrior, I could handle it. As I got to the final step I started to hear a noise, a sound of a twig breaking. I was frighten for a moment, but started to think that it was just a random noise. But the next thing I knew, I got hit on the head so hard that I actually pasted out. Now the terror has begun.

I finally woke up at an unfamiliar place. It was a small temple, but it was on the east side of the Valley of Peace. I found out that I was chained up to two blood red pillars. I tried to get myself out of the chains by reaching for my fans but they seemed to far from me. I struggled for my freedom, until I heard the Armored Bandit laughed as he came from the darkness, "Thinking about escaping even though your future will be leaving you forever." "A small thing can make a big difference." I angrily quote. "Oh, there you go with the quotes, you had always quoted when you where a child." He stated. In my mind I was confused, so I asked him, "How do you know what I was when I was that young?" He then lead out a big sigh and stated, "I guess _'the cats out of the bag'_ as you would quote it. He had his hands on the sides of his red helmet, slowly pulled it out. Now I saw what his face looked like, he had dark brown hair and red-brown eyes. "Remember me?" he asked. Only one answer slipped from my mouth, knowing who he was, "Drew."


	12. Chapter 11

"What is going, Drew? Why are you doing this?" I asked. "After I left San Francisco, my new life on the other side of the county for four years seemed to be empty, for I knew what it was. You." Drew told me as he released me from the chains. "But what was with the killing?" I stilled questioned. "It was only a threat. I can spare your life for a small price." He answered. "And what would that be?" I questioned in anger. "If you give me one, simple answer to my question I have been wanting to asked you for so long." He stated as he gone on one of his knees and he continued," Melody Johnson, will you marry me?"

My life then started to froze and in my mind I was thinking, **"Are you NUTS!!!!!"** I saw in his eyes that he was serious of this proposal. But I couldn t accept it; I was already getting married to Po. Then I finally answered truthfully, "I wish I could accept it, but...I'm already taken." I saw his smile turned upside down. "Is it that panda I seen you with?" he asked. I nodded for that answer for a _"yes"_. "What do see in him? He's just a nothing. Just forget about him and marry me." He wondered. "He's special to me and I will never forget him. I love him and he loves me back." I stated, "And my answer is still 'no'"

I that he was angry with me, angrier than before. "I gave you a chance to live, and you refused. You brought your death only yourself." He stated. "At least it's better than marrying someone I don't love." I mumbled. He gave me an evil glare, the worst that I have ever seen in my entire life that I still had left. I can tell that he heard what had said and shouted "Why you little..." He quickly grabbed his sword and looked like he was about to kill me, but I was quicker and got my fans just in time to save my life. "You are quicker than I expected." He stated. "That's what happens when you have learned Kung Fu for a while." I told him. We then had started a fight which it was for my life.

Forty minutes when by and I was getting a bit tired, and I didn't know why. "You seemed to be tried again, Mel. Maybe you should lie down, my dear." Drew stated by using the same line as he was drilling his sword toward me. But I had got out of the way for I was not falling for that incident again. "Mel!" the sound of Po's voice came just in time. I saw Po, Shifu, Sue and Tammy approaching the temple. "Oh great, a fat panda, an old red panda, and two girls with no knowledge to Kung Fu are here to the rescue." Drew sarcastically cheered. "You really can't judge a book by its cover, Drew." I quoted with a grin across my face.

He looked like he was about to attack me again, but I went down and kicked his ankles to make him fall. He fell on his back, didn't get up quickly and Sue and Tammy came to Drew and hold him down. "Melody, stop him before he could do anymore harm." Shifu commanded. Drew looked at me and suggested, "Go ahead and kill me. That what would want after I have been trying to kill you." I held my fans tightly, thinking that I should kill him for the misery that he caused, but he was my friend in the past. Then my mind was made up. I let go of my fans, as they loudly gave a low tone clanged as they hit the ground. "I can't do it." I finally gave my answer out.

Everyone was shocked with my answer, even Drew. "Melody, you can't be serious." Shifu wondered. "I am serious. He was a friend, but now an enemy. I cannot get over the fact that he was my friend, even if he tried to kill me. Instead he will be sent to Chor Ghom Prison for life." I stated. Everyone was silent for a moment with my statement that I had made. I was thinking that they would disagree with what I had said but I was wrong when Shifu finally answered, "If that's what you decided, we shall do it. He will be surrounded with thousands of our rhino warriors and be locked in a room where he could never escape."

Sue and Tammy pulled Drew on his feet and dragged him out of the temple. Po then came to me and silently told me, "I think it was the right choice for you." "Thanks, Hun." I silently thanked him. Po sweetly wrapped his arms around me, for he was glad the plan had worked. But I saw that Drew was slipping out of Sue and Tammy's hands and heading towards me and Po. His eyes were filled with fury; he didn't want to lose this battle. Finally he grabbed me tightly and had a dagger in his hand, so that I wouldn't escape; just like the vision. Everyone was charging at me and Drew to save me, but Drew stopped them but yelling a command, "No one move or she will get it." Everyone was motionless, they wanted to save me but they couldn't; it was like a minefield, one step and someone could die, but I was the victim of the minefield.

"Now is your chance to save your life by doing your promise to me." He whispered in my ear, as he was giving me once last chance. "I-I'll" I silently stumbled to him. In his mind, I could feel that he was waiting for a _"yes"_ from me. Then I continued, "I'll never make that promise to you." Man, I could tell that he was angry by his loud statement, "If I can't have you, then **NO ONE CAN!**" Then came the dagger, piercing into my lower left side of my stomach. The sharp pain was so strong that I just couldn't bear it. Finally when the dagger was out of my body, I fell on my knees and one hand with the other one placed on my wound. "Mel!" Po cried to me like he would in my vision. Sue and Tammy went into action to get the escaping Drew, while Po and Shifu came to me and try to save me. I was hoping for a miracle to happen that could save my life.

Shifu looked at my wound and stated, "I don't know if she would make it with a wound like this." "But she has to. Isn't there any medicine to cure her?" Po stated. Shifu thought for a moment and finally answered, "There is, the berry peach of life, but I would half to travel to the north side of the valley to retrieve it and I would half to get it before she dies." "I will get it then." Po determined. "You must be faster than the wind itself." Shifu commanded. "I will." Po stated. But before he left, he whispered to me, "Mel, just hang on as long as you can." "I-I-I'll try." I quietly told him. He gave me a small peck on my forehead, and left in a flash. "Remember, the berry peach of life." Shifu called to him. I just hope he could make it in time, but in my slow beating heart, he would make it.

* * *

**Will Mel live or die?**

**And to let you know: the berry peach of life looks like a peach but it taste like a berry.**


	13. Chapter 12

The pain was still strong, and was losing my skill to breath. But Shifu kept on telling me, "Stay strong, young one." With Sue constantly crying out, "Stay awake, Mel." I tried and tried, but I was thinking of losing it war of life. I tried to stay alive with hearing Tammy punching Drew to knock him out and her screaming in sobs, "How can you do that to her?" So many voices at once, hoping they would keep me alive, but one thing that actually kept me alive, Po, hoping to bring back the life saving berry peach of life and wanting to see him again.

But I was slowing fading away, seeing a sign of death approaching. I started to notice that my heart was stopping, my breath growing slower and slower, and eyes closing to see the blackness. Know I realized I'm now out of history, or for you to understand, I'm dead. But when I woke up I saw my own self in the deadly sleep, I saw Tammy crying in many salty tears, she was sadder than seeing her dog die when she was ten, and Sue was bailing from this sadness. Shifu only left a grieving sigh and had his head low facing the dead flesh of me, the Dragon Princess.

"No. No! I can't let this happen. I need to go back." I cried, but it seemed that no one could hear me. "Mel?" I heard Po wondered as he entered with the useless berry peach of life. All gave no attention to him, but Po had figured it out, he was probably was the saddest of the group. I was starting to shed ghostly tears, for I couldn't stand this moment. "Melody." called my not so spiritual mother. I turned around and saw my mother and father. "I need to go back." I told them. "There is no way back, my child." Li, my father, stated. "Where there's a will, there's a way." I quoted. I tried to think of a way to wake myself up from the death spell I m under.

"Will the berry peach still work on me? I know it won't work if you dead but..." I started to ask but then Natalie then stated, "My dear, they will work, even if you're dead." I was confused with her statement, "What do you mean? I heard Shifu saying that the berry peach of life doesn't work when you're dead." "Shifu is starting to forget his medicines." Li stated. "But how am I going to get their attention? I mean...I'm dead." I wondered. They seemed to be clueless with my problem. I tried to think of a plan, until I heard Shifu saying, "Wait, I think the berry peach does work for the dead." "Are you sure?" Po questioned. "I think so." Shifu answered. Everyone went into action to bring me back to life. I was puzzled how he would know what all of a sudden. I saw my parent's faces, looked like they were keeping a secret. "You told him, did you?" I asked in concerned. "You could say that." Natalie answered.

Moments later, they had made the berry peach of life into a hot tea. All were crossing their fingers, hoping for the drink to work. Po poured the drink into my death body's mouth. Once the drink was inside, a strong force pulled me into the body, but I felt that there was something wrong. I should be waking up right now, but somehow there was something holding me back. I heard the voice of Sue crying, "It didn't work." "It can t be. It should of work." Shifu's voice questioned. "Could you guy's leaving me alone for a moment, with Mel." Po's voice asked in sadness. "Of course." Everyone answered knowing how sad Po was. I heard the many footsteps leaving with the knocked out Drew.

Finally, he and my dead body were alone. "Mel, I wish you were back here, but your vision said that this would happen. I wanted you to know...I love you so much and it hurts me to see you like this. I wish there was some way to bring you back." Po told my dead body in tears. I was even crying to hear him say that. I finally felt kiss, a kiss that says, **_"I'll miss you, very much."_** That kiss actually brought me connection to control my body. I finally woke up, to find out that I was very much alive and to find that my wound was gone, like it never was there. I saw that Po was almost to the stairs, so I called out to him, "Po."

He turned around and saw the living, breathing me; he was so shocked to see me like this. I got up on my feet and he asked as he was coming to me, "Are you suppose to be Sleeping Beauty." "As long as you re my Prince Charming." I answered our little bit. He wrapped his arms around me in joy. "I thought I lost you." He whispered to me. "I thought I would of lost you, too." I told him. As we were about to kiss, we heard Sue and Tammy cried out, "Mel!" I saw Sue and Tammy coming towards me and they were hugging me as if I was gone for so many years. Everyone was so confused of how I came back to life. Well, this was an exciting day, getting kidnapped, died, and lived again. All the joy that was gone was now more joyful than it was. But now there was only one thing to do, and I think you could guess. Yes, the wedding.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

Two months had come by so fast that I can t believe the day has come. All that I know that was to be done was the decorations and anything else that I couldn't think for a moment. I was trying to get my wedding dress on in the small amount of time I had left, but I had a hard time with the ribbon. Then I heard the maid of honor, Sue calling, "Mel, are you ready?" "I could use some help, please." I asked kindly. Sue came in, she was wearing a jade-green shade for her bridesmaids dress, but I was more focus on her reaction. She was stunned to see my beautiful wedding dress, it was red strapless dress, that had the color they Chinese had but I wanted to have they style of any American dress. (A/n: I wish I could have a dress like that.) Sue helped me tie the silk darker red ribbon around my entire stomach.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked Sue. "You look...amazing." Sue stated as she put a small red lily behind my right ear. "Mel there are...wow!" Tammy started to ask as she came in wear the same thing as Sue, but how I looked stopped her from continuing on. "Anyways, there are some people to see you." Tammy continued her statement earlier. "Ok, but we need to hurry; it's going to start..." I told Tammy as we were walking out, but then something caught my attention. I couldn't believe my own eyes, but my adopted parents were here. I came to them and gave them a hug for it has been more than a year since I last saw them, even though they weren't actually my real parents, they were still family.

"Mel, I can't believe how much you have grown since we last saw you. We're so proud of you." My adopted mom stated. "Thanks, mom." I thanked. "Actually, Mel. After you left, I found an unusual discover in one of those boxes in the attic." She told me as she was handing me a note. It was old, and wrinkled, but the letters were clear. It said:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Johnson,  
Please take care of this child. Her name is Melody and as it may be a shock to you that _

_ her destiny to be the Dragon Princess. She can be raised as a normal girl, but let her come to me _

_to learn the ancient ways of Kung Fu at a time I think is ready to learn it. I thank you for caring _

_for this special girl._

_  
Sincerely,_

_  
Master Zuo._

"I never actually read that note because your mother was worried of how I would react to it. I should of known the signs of your future to come with the legends your read, and always talking about it. Now I can accept the fact that this is what your destiny. I'm so proud of what you had accomplished." My adopted dad told me after I read the note. I could believe that he had said that. I thought he was joking at first, but his eyes were telling me the same thing. "Thank you, dad." I thanked him. Then out of them mist, Shifu came in and asked, "Are you all ready to start?" "Yeah, we're ready." all of us answered but at different timings.

After a few minutes, we were at the decorated Palace Arena. It was decorated with red streamers, and red lilies; it was the wedding I wanted, but simpler. I saw everything was set; all of the bridesmaids were there and my adopted dad was right beside me. I hear a gentle, sweet music was playing as all of the groomsmen and all of the bridesmaids walked across the Arena grounds. Then finally the **_"Wedding March"_** started to play, I heard the entire guest were standing up from their chairs. My heart was pounding with so much joy. My adopted dad silently asked, "Are you ready?" "Yes. Yes I am." I silently answered in the most positive tone I've ever heard. I finally toke my first step with my father by my side.

I saw the wonderful wonderland of the wedding at a perfect sunset. I look to see the guests smiling faces as they wanted to see mine. Then my smile was stronger by seeing my future husband, Po. He was wearing the traditional, Chinese grooms clothing in the lucky red. As I finally was where Po was, my dad gave me a small peck on my forehead and gave a large smile to see his adopted girl so grown up. I finally faced, Po; I still can t believe that this day has come for us. Then we saw the priest, starting the ceremony, "Today, we gather this day, by these two warriors who had grown into one love..." I wish I could remember what else he said, but I was so blinded by my love for Po. I saw his lips moving, as if he was actually saying, _"I love you."_ I responded back, _"I love you, too."_

Finally the priest, turned to Po and asked, "Po, do you take Melody, to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until death parts you both." "I do." Po answered from his heart. Then the priest turned to me and asked, "And Melody, do you take Po, to be your wedded husband, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until death parts you both." "I do." I answered with a smile on my face. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said the words that brought may joy to the guest and to me and Po. Then there was a kiss, a kiss like no other kiss that we had ever had. I was so pleasant that it was so hard to describe what the kiss was. Honestly, this was the best day of Po's and my life.

After the celebration was over, I decided to go see my spiritual, non-forgotten parents, for only a moment. I went to the Peach Trees; I always go there because it seems like a peaceful place to talk to my spirits, ever since the first time I talked to one of them for guidance. I saw my birth parents seeing me happy and alive. "We're so happy for you, my child." Li told me in joy. "Thank you, very much." I thanked them but something was in my mind. "What's wrong? You should be happy for this day." Natalie asked in concerned. "It's just that, all this time...the berry peach of life would had saved you all those years ago." I wondered to them. "Melody, things are born at a specific time and die at a specific time and our time was so long ago." Li told me. "So what your saying is each of us is... we're alive for a certain amount of time. I questioned his answer. " Yes, and we know that time wasn't your time to leave the earth. You bring so much happiness to this world, and if you left, it would be a disaster if you left at the wrong time." Natalie stated. "I see, but I wish you were here, right now." I understood. "We are always with you, by living in your heart." They told me as they vanished.

"Mel!" Po called me from the bottom of the hill. I came rushing down to him and leaped into his arms. "Do you see a bright future for us, Po?" I asked him. "I see us living our dreams together, probably raising amazing kids, and living till we grow old and dying together in our sleep." Po answered. "I can see that future for us." I thought about it. "Did you see a vision about it?" Po asked. "No, I can feel it for we love each other so much that nothing bad will ever to us." I told him the truth. He gave me a smile and kissed me sweetly. Our happy ending was only the beginning of our adventure with each other.

* * *

**The End**

**Thank you so much for viewing this. i may be thinking about another story for this series. but review on what do you guys think.**

**Thanks again  
**


End file.
